The Healer's Choice
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way? Nominated for MEFA 2005 Chapter 19 ADDED. Story Now Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Healer's Choice 1/?   
Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon, Shemar & Naomi, Phyllis.  
  
Summary: Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way?  
  
Feedback: Feed me...  
  
Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.  
  
Rate: PG-13  
  
Warning: Evil cliffy, violence/physical torture. The usual stuff...  
  
1.  
  
**Drimrill Dale**  
  
Aragorn and Gimli sat and smoked their pipes while Legolas sat leaning against a tree, listening to the sounds of nature around him. Legolas was suddenly alert as he heard something from inside the woods. Taking his knives, he got up and made his way towards the sound. It took the Ranger and Dwarf several minutes to notice that the Elf was gone.  
  
After several minutes, Aragorn and Gimli noticed that Legolas was gone.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn called, looking around for the elf, but there was no answer.  
  
"Where is he?" Gimli asked.  
  
"He was here..." Aragorn said, standing up as he heard a cry of pain from inside the woods. Aragorn identified the voice. 'No!' he thought. Drawing his sword, Aragorn started to run, followed closely by Gimli, his axe in his hand.  
  
They arrived in a small clearing and saw there was a small party of orcs attacking Legolas. He was lying in the grass, and the orcs were trying to stab him in his chest and neck. There were deep cuts in his chest already; it looked as if it had been torn to pieces by the wicked knives of the orcs.  
  
Gimli could not stand to see his friend's face full of pain and ran towards the orcs, yelling and swinging his axe, killing every orc that came in his way. Aragorn could only stand and stare at his friend, the tears streaming down his face. He had not expected their friendship to end this way. His let his sword drop to the ground.  
  
"No, please no" Aragorn whispered, thinking Legolas was dead.  
  
Gimli walked up to the stunned human who was standing and staring as if hypnotized at the fragile elf. The dwarf grabbed Aragorn by the arm and shook him, trying to get some sort of reaction from the man.  
  
"Aragorn!" Gimli cried in despair. There was no reaction from the ranger. "Aragorn!" Gimli shook him again.  
  
Aragorn blinked and looked down at the dwarf.  
  
"How do you fare, my friend?" Gimli asked when he saw that he had Aragorn's attention again.  
  
"Guilty," Aragorn said.  
  
"But why?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I failed him," Aragorn said.  
  
"We need to know if he is still alive," Gimli said. "You did not fail him. It was his choice to go alone." Gimli was still holding onto Aragorn's arm and started to lead him towards the elf.  
  
"You are right, master dwarf," Aragorn said. "Let us see how he fared,"  
  
They approached the wounded elf. Aragorn checked the cuts; Legolas' tunic was saturated with blood and in some places the ranger could see bone where the knives had cut deeply into the elf's flesh. He felt ill but he swallowed and tried to concentrate on whether Legolas still lived or not.  
  
Gimli watched as Aragorn checked Legolas' wounds, then looked at the elf's face. He saw Legolas' lips moving, but could not hear anything.  
  
"Aragorn," Gimli called.  
  
"What is it, Gimli?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"What did Legolas say?" Gimli asked.  
  
Aragorn raised his eyes from Legolas' chest and looked at Gimli in disbelief.  
  
"Ahh?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Legolas moved his lips – he is trying to say something," Gimli said. He continued to look at the elf's face. "Look."  
  
Aragorn looked back at Legolas and saw that Gimli was right. He moved his ear over Legolas' lips, trying to hear what the elf was saying.  
  
"What is he trying to tell us?" Gimli asked.  
  
"He said: 'Leave me be'," Aragorn said, raising shocked eyes to Gimli.  
  
The dwarf was stunned by the words. "What are we going to do?" he asked.  
  
End of Chapter 1. 

Please R/R.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Reviews:_**

**Tithen Min**: I hope you didn't fall yet. Is this soon enough?

**coco:** Thank you!

**Deana: **Are you going to kill me? I will try to update soon.

**diedbysuicide: **Thank you!

**kazbels: **His friends are mortal, what can I say more: he got senses, he could smell the danger.

**Laebeth: **Yes I know. But the story deals what he would do; will he listen to Legolas, or try to help him?

And now for the story, shall we?

Title: The Healer's Choice 2/?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon, Shemar & Naomi, Phyllis.  
  
Summary: Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way?  
  
Feedback: Feed me...  
  
Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.  
  
Rate: PG-13  
  
Warning: Evil cliffy, violence/physical torture. The usual stuff...  
  
2.  
  
"We?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Alright, you. What are you going to do?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Me?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Aragorn stop it. You are the healer. What are you going to do?" Gimli asked.  
  
Watching Aragorn, Gimli was suddenly confused when Aragorn got up and started walking away from Legolas. The dwarf did not know what was happening with the ranger and why he was doing this; all he knew was that they always stayed together, wherever they went.  
  
"Aragorn?" Gimli asked, following the man.  
  
"Yes Gimli?" Aragorn asked, not stopping.  
  
"Where are you going?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Away," Aragorn said.  
  
"Are you going to collect your healing bag?" Gimli asked.  
  
"No, Master Dwarf," Aragorn said.  
  
"So why are you leaving him?" Gimli asked, torn between going with Aragorn and leaving Legolas.  
  
"I need a moment to think about what I should do," Aragorn said, leaving Gimli behind  
  
"What do you have to think about?" Gimli yelled to him, adding: "Can't you SEE he is DYING?"  
  
End of Chapter 2.

R/R

Oops, there's a cliffy on the edge.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Reviews:_**

**nikkiling:** Thank you!

**Tithen Min:** It's my pleasure, I just hope you will not fall again grin

**Deana:** So what you think Aragorn will do?

**Gemini969:** I will try...

**Kelsey:** I know, and I will try.

**mourin:** I will try...

**tonianne:** Thank you!

Title: The Healer's Choice 3/?

Author: Sivan Shemesh   
Beta: Manon, Shemar & Naomi, Phyllis.  
  
Summary: Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way?   
  
Feedback: Feed me...  
  
Spoiler: AU. Book-verse. Set after ROTK.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.  
  
Rate: PG-13   
  
Warning: Evil cliffy, violence/physical torture. The usual stuff...  
  
3.  
  
Aragorn left with heavy heart as he heard Gimli's last words. The dwarf was right, but he did not think that he could save Legolas. Aragorn sat and leaned against the tree, he lowered his head and cried at the loss of his best friend. He could hear the neigh of the horses, but he ignored them until he felt arm on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality.  
  
"Is this your horse, human?" asked a soft voice.  
  
Aragorn sighed as he identified the voice, and rose to his feet.  
  
"Haldir?" Aragorn asked, his face still covered by tears.  
  
"What are you doing far away from your kingdom, King Elessar?" The March warden asked.  
  
"Taking my last adventure with my friends," Aragorn said and let the tears leave his eyes.  
  
"What is the matter, my lord?" Haldir asked, noting the sadness on Aragorn's face.  
  
"Prince Legolas was badly hurt in the battle and I can not do anything for him," Aragorn said, fighting back fresh tears.  
  
"WHAT?" Haldir exclaimed, not believing his ears "How? When?" he stared to ask, not understanding how it happened. Haldir scanned the area as Aragorn seemed to lose his words.  
  
"Where is he?" Haldir asked.  
  
"He is with Gimli," Aragorn said, and added as the tears start again to cover his cheeks "Inside the woods,"  
  
"Come," Haldir said over to the guards and passed Aragorn who was still kneeling on the ground weeping.  
  
Haldir walked through the woods, towards the sound of a deep voice and heavy breathing.  
  
"Legolas, please stay with me," Gimli said, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Legolas?" Gimli asked helplessly, but the only thing that he could hear was Legolas' harsh breath. Gimli tried again and again, pleading for Legolas to not give up, to keep his soul from leaving his numb body.   
  
"Master Gimli," Haldir called. Gimli was surprised to see Haldir again, but his concern was for Legolas as he turned back to his best friend, not wanting to go away from him.  
  
"Gimli, you need to let go," Haldir said and tried to take Gimli away from Legolas.  
  
"He is not dead yet. Where is Aragorn? Can't he heal him?" Gimli cried in despair.  
  
"From that wound, he can't Gimli," Haldir said.  
  
"Then YOU can?" Gimli asked confused.  
  
"There is something that I can do, to heal his deepest cut," Haldir said and signaled for the elves behind.  
  
"Then what is it?" Gimli asked.  
  
End of Chapter 3.

What can I say... the bunnies hunt me and forced me to stop...


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews, and do not be worried I am working on longer chapters.

Title: The Healer's Choice 4/?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon, Shemar & Naomi, Phyllis.

Summary: Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way?

Feedback: Feed me...

Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.

Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.

Rate: PG-13

Warning: Evil cliffy, violence/physical torture. The usual stuff...

4.

"Nimrodel River," Haldir said without hesitation.

"Ahh..." Gimli said, as he tried to remember something that Legolas sang to them before they crossed Lothlórien's border.

"Nimrodel River – it is used to heal souls and wounds. If you bathe the wound in the river, it will heal it and prevent infection. That is all I can do for him, the rest is up to you," Haldir explained.

"What do you mean?" Gimli asked.

"Legolas knows his fate; he knew he was doomed, by one hand or another. The choice to save him, as a friend, is up to you and King Elessar," Haldir explained. Gimli sensed Haldir spoke the truth – which Legolas' life depended on them.

"We should move now, before it's too late," Gimli suggested. He did not want to lose his friend now that Haldir had given him some hope.

"First, find Aragorn and tell him what I have said to you – it will give him some hope, as he is lost to despair," Haldir said.

"And then?" Gimli asked.

"When we get there, I will let you know what we must do," Haldir said and watched the change in the dwarf's face.

Gimli felt the happiness flow through him as he realized there was hope, hope for Legolas, for his friend. Walking outside of the wood, he saw Aragorn, his face covered by his hands as he cried, the grief tormenting him. Gimli came closer to him and put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder, but the human still did not move.

"Aragorn?" Gimli called. Aragorn raised his head and saw Gimli smiling at him.

"Why are you smiling?" Aragorn asked, adding: "is there any change in Legolas' condition?"

"No, but Haldir has given me hope," Gimli said.

"There is hope?" Aragorn asked.

"For Legolas, there is. I can not believe we missed it," Gimli said.

Aragorn rose to his feet, placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes. "What?" Aragorn asked, "What did we miss?"

"Nimrodel River. Aragorn, can you not remember Legolas' song about the river?" Gimli asked.

Aragorn only nodded. "Where is Haldir now?" he asked, guessing Nimrodel was Haldir's idea.

"He is with Legolas right now," Gimli said.

Gimli waited to see how Aragorn would react, but the man did nothing.

Aragorn did not move; he just stayed where he was. Gimli began to think that Aragorn did not even care about Legolas.

Gimli was disappointed with Aragorn's reaction, and left him in disgust; he thought Aragorn would be happy at least to save his friend.

Gimli walked into the forest slowly and sadly, his eyes staring on the ground; his feelings were mixed with hope and despair. He did not know if he should smile or cry; all he knew was that he must do everything to save the elf's life.

"Gimli?" A voice was heard. It was Aragorn calling.

"What is it, Aragorn?" Gimli asked, as his eyes still on the ground.

"Please forgive me..." Aragorn said.

"You need to say it to Legolas if he will survive at all," Gimli said sadly.

Aragorn knew Gimli was right, but there was nothing he could do, unless Haldir could save Legolas' life...

"Gimli..." Aragorn tried to say, but he could not speak any further.

Gimli rose and came closer to Aragorn, saying: "No matter what Legolas said, Aragorn, you are the only one of us who can save him," Gimli said, and squeezed the man's arm in support.

"Did you really think so?" Aragorn asked wonderingly.

"I am. Aragorn, you are healer," Gimli said, and began to continue walking further into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Aragorn asked.

"To help Haldir," the dwarf said as he walked, then he stopped and asked: "Are you coming?"

There was no answer but Aragorn came after him.

As they came closer to where Legolas was, they heard the elves talking:

"He has no chance to live until dawn. Haldir, how could you give them the feeling of hope, when life left his body a while ago?" one of the elves asked.

Aragorn and Gimli looked at each other in disbelief. They could not believe what they had just heard, and they felt angry and betrayed by one they thought they could trust.

End of Chapter 4.

R/R


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **Now I'm not in hast to answer to your question... I have time..._

_****_

_**Reviews:**_

**Star-Stallion:** _Thank you! Nasty, you said... I hope this is not nasty..._

**Deana:** _Thank you! Love your story, when you will update soon?_

**Gemini969:** _There's a good cliffies and there's a bad cliffies... Hope this chapter consider as good? Thank you!_

**ak-stinger:** _Me? Killing Legolas? I hope this chapter will abswer the question that you look for, or the next with my beta..._

**Tonianne:** _Let's just say... be ware of Gimli... Thank you! That's why I love my beta's... I can't wrote and update without them... _:-)

Title: The Healer's Choice 5/?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon, Shemar & Naomi, Phyllis.

Summary: Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way?

Feedback: Feed me...

Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.

Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.

Rate: PG-13

Warning: Evil cliffy, violence/physical torture. The usual stuff...

5.

As Gimli groaned loudly, the elves realized that they had been overhead. It was too late to take back what was said a moment ago.

Aragorn and Gimli stalked over the elves.

"No! You must listen to me," Haldir said and he took one-step closer to them as he tried to explain. "Don't be too hasty"

He could see the murderous look in their eyes. He felt like they wanted HIM dead.

"Explain to us, if you please, what you meant by your last words," Gimli growled and stepped closer to him.

"Gimli, control yourself," Aragorn warned, keeping his voice very calm and smooth.

"And why is that? Can you not see?" Gimli spat out and threw his hand out to indicate the Elf lying on the ground. He turned his piercing glare to Haldir and the other elves. "My father was right; I should never have trusted an elf,"

Gimli looked toward Legolas' body; the spilled elven blood covered so much of the grass. Legolas looked so pale to the Dwarf's eyes. He did not want to believe it; he could not believe that Legolas, his friend, was actually dead. He could not leave him there, not like this.

Gimli raised his axe and walked over the elves, ready to kill whoever would try to stop him from being with his friend one last time. Legolas was the one elf who trusted him, even when others would not.

Gimli knelt beside his dead friend, and took the lifeless hand in his as he whispered, "Legolas, please... wake for me..."

Aragorn came closer to Gimli, placed his hand on his shoulder, and squeezed it gently.

"We may have been too late to save his life," Haldir's voice was full of mournful regret as he spoke. "But there is a chance that we can save his soul. We must make for the Nimrodel River with all haste. If we restore his soul, and give him back the will to live we can then heal his body and he will have a chance at life once again," Haldir explained.

"Then we must leave now, Haldir," Aragorn turned from Gimli toward Haldir.

The warrior Elf nodded.

Two of the elves that arrived with Haldir lifted Legolas' body from the bloodied grass, and laid him gently over Haldir's horse.

"I will meet you at the Nimrodel River. I pray to the Valar that he will be alive when you get there." Haldir said, and away he rode like the wind. The elves rode after him, leaving the dwarf and the king lost in their thoughts.

"_Noro path a noro bell_." Aragorn called to them as they disappeared from sight.

Aragorn tossed Gimli onto the horse then mounted up in front of him and Arod followed behind. After five days of hard riding, the Nimrodel River was in sight. Gimli and Aragorn expected to see their friend healthy once again.

When the worried friends reached the campsite, they saw Legolas, his pale body lying still and silent on the ground next to the river. The enchanted waters seemed to have had no effect on their friend.

"We have to wait, and pray that Illuvatar will restore his soul to his body." Haldir told his party of Elves.

His attention then turned to Aragorn and Gimli who just arrived.

Gimli slid from the horse and came to Haldir's side very tired from the past days' experiences.

"Haldir, is he alive or not?" Gimli asked hopefully.

Haldir hesitated with his answer then looked at Legolas' life-less body. The prince looked so peaceful and yet so pale, like the moonlight...

"Gimli, you should rest a little," Aragorn suggested. He knew the dwarf could not carry such grief with out rest.

"I cannot Aragorn," Gimli said sadly.

"There is nothing that we can do, but wait," Haldir assured his two friends.

"I cannot accept this," Gimli half shouted in frustration. There had to be something he could do to help his best friend.

"Neither do I, my friend, neither do I," Aragorn whispered.

Aragorn seemed so calm and quiet compared to Gimli who raised his voice so loud that it sounded like thunder.

Aragorn hated to lose Legolas, the one who had been like a brother to him, and had always been there for him. Legolas would have sacrificed his own life to save him. His loyalty... Legolas was always loyal to all his friends, and to his father.

Haldir moved a little closer to Aragorn and studied his reaction to the situation before them. He noticed the worried look that came over the young king's face.

"I cannot lose him Haldir," Aragorn struggled to keep his voice from breaking.

"I know, _mellon nin_, but we need you to be strong for him when he wakes up," Haldir said.

No one replied for few moments, until Haldir spoke again.

"Legolas is going to be fine Aragorn, do not be so worried," Haldir smiled and placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"How can you smile and be certain that he will be fine?" An infuriated Gimli asked.

_Noro path a noro bell_ - ride fast and ride hard.

_Mellon nin_- my friend

End of Chapter 5.

R/R


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Sorry for the long wait... Enjoy and have fun!_

_**Reviews:**_

**Tonianne:** _Thank you! :-)_

**Gozilla:** _Thank you! :-)_

**Happy face:** _Longer? well It's in progress :-) Thank you!_

And now back to the story, _have fun, will you?_

Title: The Healer's Choice 6/?  
  
Author: Sivan Shemesh  
  
Beta: Manon.  
  
Summary: Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way?  
  
Feedback: Feed me…  
  
Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.  
  
Rate: PG-13  
  
Warning: Evil cliffy, violence/physical torture. The usual stuff…  
  
6.  
  
"Trust your feelings!" Haldir stated.  
  
Gimli groaned and looked at him.  
  
The color started to return to Legolas' pale skin.  
  
"Aragorn? Tell me I am not dreaming," Gimli said.  
  
"You are not dreaming," Aragorn said.  
  
Aragorn just hoped now that Legolas would be awake soon.  
  
Gimli came closer to his friend and started to whisper to him over and over: "Legolas, lad, please wake up."  
  
"I never would have believed Legolas would have such caring friends in a dwarf and a man," Haldir said.  
  
"Legolas has a good heart, and a good soul," Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes, he does," Haldir said.  
  
Gimli watched Legolas, hoping deeply in his heart to see the elf back on his feet and smiling at him. He missed it, he missed his song, and he missed his companion.  
  
"Gimli, my friend," Aragorn said, "go and rest; I will keep my eye on him along with Haldir."  
  
"I can not," Gimli said, allowing the tears to fall from his eyes.  
  
"Gimli, sleep, my friend, you need to be strong when he awakes. You know how stubborn this elf can be," Aragorn said.  
  
"Well…" Gimli said, knowing he had a point, and continued: "You are right about that."  
  
The dwarf laid down next to the elf, and fell asleep before Aragorn had a chance to say: 'Sleep well'.  
  
Haldir turned to Aragorn. "You need to rest too," he said.  
  
"I can not do it," Aragorn said.  
  
"You need to regain your strength; you need to be ready to help him when he wakes up," Haldir said.  
  
"I will not find my rest here. I'm worried about him," Aragorn said.  
  
"You have to at least try," Haldir suggested. "You said yourself how stubborn he will be when he opens his eyes."  
  
Aragorn watched the view of the sun setting; the sky was painted in orange and blue before everything changed to black as darkness came. The night enveloped them with peace.  
  
Aragorn knelt next the river near his friends and closed his eyes. In his mind he hoped Legolas would live.  
  
The warmth of friendship seemed to cover them with hope and with a new beginning of life.  
  
Haldir watched over them, occasionally looking at Legolas, who lay peacefully on the sand; his skin had regained some colour, but his eyes were still shut, and his hair saturated with blood. Legolas loved his hair.  
  
The march warden and the elves kept watch during the night. He still looked occasionally at Legolas to see if there was any movement or any sign of life, but there was none.  
  
Haldir remembered the words from his lady of light, Galadriel, to keep the kingdom safe, but there was nothing he could do.  
  
He had heard rumors that orcs were attacking Lothlórien in different places. Haldir wanted it to be kept safe, but now he knew the rumors had to be true, for Thranduil's son was hurt, and he knew that he could not forgive himself if the prince died.  
  
His eyes moved towards the Nimrodel River and searched for a light that would help take away the shadow and blame covering his heart; he watched as the light of the moon was reflected on the river, and it brought him a little hope.  
  
Haldir was so lost in thought he did not notice that it was no longer dark as the sun began to rise. Nor he did notice Aragorn putting his hand on his shoulder, or heard Gimli's voice.  
  
Aragorn shook him a little. When he got no response, he called to the elf.  
  
"Haldir?"  
  
Haldir blinked and looked at him.  
  
"Haldir?"  
  
"What is it King of Gondor?"  
  
"I… we were worried about you, mellonen," Aragorn said, noticing the confused look on the march warden's face. "You looked as though your mind was elsewhere."  
  
Haldir's eyes were on the prince, then he looked at Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
"You seemed lost for a moment Haldir," Aragorn said.  
  
"Only in thoughts my king," Haldir said.  
  
"Is there something we could do to ease your thoughts?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Haldir thought, and came up with a solution.  
  
"I believe there is," Haldir said.  
  
"Well…" Gimli asked.  
  
"Did you kill the orcs who harmed the prince?" Haldir asked.  
  
"No! I did not kill them all; I killed only those so I could get to Legolas, to free him from their nails and their sharp knives," Gimli said.  
  
"Then I must leave you now and hunt down the orcs outside of the kingdom," Haldir stated.  
  
"Why?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I gave my word to my lady, and I failed by doing this," Haldir said.  
  
"Why do you blame yourself?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I am not blaming myself," Haldir said in fury.  
  
Gimli rose and left Legolas' side and walked to Haldir. "You both took the blame on your shoulders, while another sacrificed himself to save our lives, and I have had enough of this!" he said.  
  
Aragorn and Haldir's eyes were on Gimli, their faces frozen in disbelief. They just looked at him.  
  
"You are right Gimli," Aragorn said, and Haldir added: "I will not rest until the orcs have paid for what they have done."  
  
After Haldir spoke, there was silence.  
  
Gimli could not believe his ears. He felt as if he was going to explode at Haldir's words; the elf was more like Aragorn than Legolas.  
  
Aragorn noticed the furious look on the dwarf's face and came closer to him.  
  
"You are just like Aragorn," Gimli hissed.  
  
"WHAT?" Haldir and Aragorn shouted together.  
  
"You are not different from each other," Gimli said, and noticed the look that was upon Haldir's face. "Are you sure you are not human, lad?" he groaned at him.  
  
"What? Gimli, what is going on?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Just that Haldir is acting more like a human than an elf," Gimli explained.  
  
"And you are acting like an elf, master dwarf." Haldir grinned at him.  
  
"I learnt from the best, lad," Gimli said, as he lowered his head over Legolas' body and let his tears fall. "I just hope that I will get to see him smile once again."  
  
Aragorn came closer to Gimli and knelt by his side. "You will see him smile, my friend, as I want to see him smiling as you always do," he said.  
  
They sat next to Legolas, trying to find some hope, to see some sign of life.  
  
The wounds seemed to be healing, but there was nothing else. His skin had regained its color, but they were all wondering why Legolas had not yet opened his eyes.  
  
End of Chapter 6.  
  
R/R

_So why Legolas had not opened his eyes? Any ideas? I'm open to hear... I was also before. :-)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Reviews:_

**Deana:** _Thank you! :-)_

**Melwa Elena:** _Thank you! Who me? :-)_

**Star-Stallion:** _Well... you are close... :-)_

**ak-stinger:** _Tell me what you think... :-)_

**banbie:** _Actually you threw me a bunny right now... :-)_

_And the answer is..._

Title: The Healer's Choice 7/?  
  
Author: Sivan Shemesh  
  
Beta: Manon.  
  
Summary: Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way?  
  
Feedback: Feed me…  
  
Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.  
  
Rate: PG-13  
  
Warning: Evil cliffy, violence/physical torture. The usual stuff…  
  
7.  
  
Haldir prepared himself as dawn arrived to kill the orcs. He still hoped to see Legolas wake up.  
  
"Haldir?" Aragorn called out to him, and reached him before he had mounted his horse.  
  
"What is it, my lord?" Haldir asked. There was revenge in his eyes – revenge and guilt, as he felt he failed in his duty.  
  
"Is there anything that we can do that will make you stay, so that you are here when Legolas awakes?" Aragorn asked, his eyes pleading with Haldir.  
  
"I am sorry my lords, but I have to do my duty. I failed the ones who had put their trust in me," Haldir said. Swallowing hard, he mounted his horse.  
  
Haldir gave one last look at Legolas; yes, his color had returned, but he could feel there was still something wrong with the elf.  
  
Gimli saw the look on Haldir's face, and came forward. "What is worrying you?" he asked.  
  
"He should be awake by now…" Haldir mumbled, wondering why the elf had not opened his eyes.  
  
Aragorn got angry and decided to do what a king should do.  
  
"Haldir. Stay!" King Elessar ordered.  
  
Haldir looked at him; he was furious and tried to ignore Aragorn, but without success.  
  
"Haldir, we need you," Aragorn begged him. The man looked at the dwarf, then looked back at Haldir.  
  
"Alright then, I need you, please stay…" Aragorn cried.  
  
Haldir looked first at the prince, then at the king. He was aware of the dwarf staring at him, then turned to the other elves who were waiting for him. He ordered them to go and, if there were any orcs, co come back and inform him.  
  
They looked at Haldir, bowed to him, and left.  
  
Gimli began to cry.  
  
Legolas blinked as one of Gimli's tears fell on his face.  
  
"He is awake…" Gimli cheered, happy Legolas had opened his eyes.  
  
"Thank you Haldir," Aragorn said. He could not help crying, and wiped away the tears.  
  
"Any time," Haldir said, and looked very pleased.  
  
"Legolas?" they called.  
  
Legolas' sight seemed blurry when he first opened his eyes.  
  
He accepted he was dying, but then he saw a light appear and it blinded him a little.  
  
He got life instead of death.  
  
'Why?' he asked, wondering.  
  
"Legolas, you are alive," Gimli said.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, remembering the words he had with the lord of Mandos Halls. 

* * *

"Why do you choose death?" he heard the lord asked him.  
  
"I failed them," Legolas replied.  
  
"What makes you think _YOU_ failed them?" the lord asked, not convinced.  
  
"I did not even defend myself. I am better off dead," Legolas answered, his eyes begging the lord to take him.  
  
"I can not give you what you wish for; your friends did everything to save your life. Repay them by living; do not ever give up, and do not try to kill yourself," the lord suggested, and then disappeared.

* * *

Legolas opened his eyes again, watching his friends.  
  
"How do you fare?" Aragorn asked him.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"I believe he lives and is well, Aragorn. " Haldir translated the meaning of the nod.  
  
"Are you thirsty?" Aragorn asked.  
  
All Aragorn needed was to hear his friend's voice once again. He needed to hear him, and hoped Legolas would forgive him.  
  
Still Legolas did not talk. His eyes were wide open, staring at them.  
  
They all frowned at him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Aragorn asked. He thought he was going mad.  
  
"Why is he not answering?" Aragorn asked Haldir. He felt he was starting to lose control.  
  
"I suppose Legolas does not want to say anything," Haldir said, looking at Legolas, who decided to close his eyes.  
  
"Legolas, lad…" Gimli called, grabbing Legolas' shoulders and shaking him a little. "Please talk to me, you are frightening me," he pleaded.  
  
Legolas did not open his eyes, nor did he say anything.  
  
All Legolas wanted was to die; it was what he asked for, and he cursed the lord of Mandos, at the same time wondering why.  
  
End of Chapter 7.  
  
R/R


	8. Chapter 8

_**Reviews:**_

**Deana:** _Here I go..._

**alibi girl:** _Why?_

**Melwa Elena:** _Don't hope to soon..._

**Star-Stallion:** _Hope you don't kill me..._

**Gemini969:** _Thank you!_

**narcolinde:** _Thank you! Btw, I vote for you, good-luck :-)_

**Happy face: **_Thank you! I will do it..._

_I hope you sitting well, and not eating or drinking..._

Title: The Healer's Choice 8/?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon.

Summary: Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way?

Feedback: Feed me…

Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.

Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.

Rate: PG-13

Warning: Evil cliffy, violence/physical torture. The usual stuff…

8.

"Legolas, mellonen, please open your eyes," Haldir begged the prince.

Legolas did not respond; it no longer mattered to him.

In his heart Legolas was determined to ignore them; he knew he had failed them. There was nothing more to do, and he knew it.

Legolas opened his eyes and stared at the sky above him, then Gimli grabbed his arm, making the elf look at him. Gimli was waiting for Legolas to say something.

The elf tried to sit up, but Aragorn stopped him, helping him to lie back down again on the sand.

'Why are they doing this?' Legolas thought angrily. He was tired of it, tired of their behavior, and he was tired of his life.

Legolas decided to make his move when darkness came. It was hard for him, as it seemed they were watching him every minute. He closed his eyes, hoping they would think he was sleeping.

"Let us rest," Haldir suggested, and added: "Maybe tomorrow we will hear him talking and laughing."

Gimli and Aragorn took another look at Legolas. They did not realise that Legolas was pretending to be asleep.

Haldir did not see anything strange, as he was too tired to notice.

Legolas waited until he was sure the others were asleep. He rose slowly and walked to his horse, mounting quietly and quickly before riding into the darkness. He was aware his weapons were on Arod, but he did not want to do anything with them yet.

The trees spoke to him, trying to ease the pain that was eating away inside of him, but a shadow was there that seemed to cover his heart.

Legolas was determined to die.

Quiet and darkness surrounded the elf. Legolas was dozing in the saddle and ended up losing his balance, falling on a rock underneath the trees.

Legolas lay on the ground, feeling how the warm liquid spilled over his cheeks, and then over his clothes.

----------

He tried to pray again, to ask the Lord of Mandos to free him, to let him enter the Halls, but he was rejected time after time. No matter what he tried to say, the lord would not grant him his wish.

-----------

_In the meantime, by the Nimrodel River…_

Haldir woke, thinking he had heard a strange noise. He was having nightmares where the orcs were coming, hunting and killing his friends but leaving him alive. The other elves were blaming him for not saving their lives.

He looked over to the dwarf, and heard him snoring. There was nothing wrong with the him, and he looked towards Aragorn, who was sleeping peacefully. Haldir then looked for Legolas…

'No!' Haldir shouted in his mind.

"Legolas, Legolas!" Haldir called, waking the others, who stared at him.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked.

"Legolas is gone!" Haldir stated.

"What?" Gimli asked, a frown appearing on his face. He could not believe that the elf could just get up and walk away from them, to leave them wondering about him.

"Where did he go?" Aragorn asked and blinked his eyes.

"I do not know, I wish I knew where he has gone." Haldir despaired, thinking that now they would blame him for losing the stubborn elf.

Aragorn came closer to Haldir and said: "No one is blaming you… dear friend…"

Gimli groaned. "I do believe Legolas **IS** blaming himself for something…" he said.

"Yes, I suppose you are right, master dwarf." Haldir felt a little cheered by their words, but he still could feel an ache in his heart, still feeling he had failed.

"We have to search for him!" Aragorn said. He had no intention on leaving the elf alone in his condition, and he did not want to think what could happen to Legolas. It made him shiver.

"We need a light to show a way through the darkness," Gimli suggested.

They made a torch using some branches and began walking with their horses, noticing that one of the horses was missing. All they could do was hope for the best.

-----------

Legolas moved his hands over the saddle and removed his weapons. He took the daggers and looked at them very closely before taking one of them and slowly moving it to his throat.

Arod started to groan as he saw what his friend was doing, hoping that someone would hear him.

-------------

Aragorn heard a groan and looked over to the dwarf, but the dwarf was only walking, and was not making any noise.

The man thought he needed to sleep, that he was only imagining the sound.

But the groans continued.

"Did you hear it?" Aragorn asked, trying to stay calm.

"What?" Gimli asked, his mind elsewhere.

"The groans, can't you hear the groans?" Aragorn cried in despair.

"No!" Gimli answered, and looked at Aragorn.

"Gimli?" Haldir called.

"What?" Gimli asked.

"Stop speaking so loud, that way you can hear it," Haldir suggested.

Gimli shut his mouth, and stood there waiting and listening. After a few minutes he heard the groans, and said: "Now I hear it. Who is it that groans?"

"It is possible that it is Legolas' horse, but we need to follow the sound, and we have to hope that whoever or whatever it is will continue to make a noise, so we need to walk quickly…" Haldir explained.

-----------

Legolas heard a noise, and decided to act. He brought the dagger closer and closer to his throat.

-----------

They saw him moving his dagger closer to his throat, determined to kill himself.

Haldir began to explain to them about Elven Respect.

"So that means if you felt you had failed your friends somehow, you would kill yourself?" Gimli asked.

"Yes,"

"Then why **_you_** did not kill yourself?" Gimli asked him.

"Because you gave me hope, and fought for me, supported me," Haldir replied.

"Then you will not try to kill yourself, will you?" Gimli asked.

"No, I will not." Haldir said at once.

Aragorn looked at them; he did not want to waste time if the elf wanted to kill himself. But he was not totally happy with the answers that had been given. "But why?" he asked.

"This is called respect," Haldir repeated.

"No! I will not let Legolas kill himself because he thought he failed," Aragorn stated.

-----------

"NO!" Aragorn shouted, as blood came from Legolas' throat.

End of Chapter 8.

R/R


	9. Chapter 9

**_Reviews:_**

**ak-stinger:** _Arod did well... Here it is... Thank you! :-)_

**Legolas4me:** _I just did. Thank you! :-)_

**Melwa Elena:** _Me? Letting my little Greenleaf die? Thank you! :-)_

_Missed me?_

Title: The Healer's Choice 9/?

Author: Sivan Shemesh 

Beta: Manon.

Summary: Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way?

Feedback: Feed me…

Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.

Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.

Rate: PG-13

Warning: Evil cliffy, violence/physical torture. The usual stuff…

9.

Aragorn ran over to Legolas and began issuing orders…

"Gimli, take all his weapons away from him. Haldir, prepare some bandages for me and boil water, at once!"

Aragorn tried to remove the dagger away from Legolas' throat, which was not easy, as Legolas did not want to give up. He was determined to kill himself. The man was equally determined to stop Legolas; he tried to remove the dagger from Legolas' hands carefully, all the while looking at the elf who was staring at Aragorn.

"Why?" Legolas asked, his voice a whisper.

"You never failed us, my friend," Aragorn said as he took the bandages from Haldir. He began to wrap them around Legolas' throat.

"Haldir, you know why I was doing it. Why did you let them know?" Legolas asked the elf.

Haldir only shook his head. He felt sad, and the dwarf told him to cheer up.

Aragorn stroked his friend's hair and noticed the blood in it. He asked, "Does it hurt?"

Before Legolas could say anything, the darkness claimed him, and he fell into a healing sleep.

Aragorn noticed that his friend had lost consciousness and said, "We will take him to the river. He has hurt his head as well, and he needs healing."

The man watched as the dwarf patted the horse and whispered, "I never thought that I would ever say it, but you lead us to Legolas and helped save his life. " Then Gimli kissed the horse on the nose.

Aragorn could not help it. He smiled, and Haldir joined him.

Gimli turned around and saw their smiles, and shouted, "WHAT?"

"Nothing, Gimli, nothing…" Aragorn replied still smiling.

Aragorn mounted Legolas' horse and took the elf from Haldir. He rode towards the river, while Haldir and Gimli walked as quickly as they could after him.

Once they had arrived they began to set up camp. Aragorn laid Legolas on the soft sand.

The blood had saturated Legolas' hair. Aragorn pressed hard on the wound with one hand, while with the other he replaced the bandage around Legolas' throat as the old one was covered with blood.

Haldir boiled the water, while Gimli took Legolas' weapons to his side, far away from the elf. He feared that the elf would try to do something stupid again.

Gimli glared at his friend lying on the ground, as Aragorn tried as hard as he could to stop the bleeding from Legolas' throat.

'Aragorn looks pale; he cannot get over it the sight of all that blood,' Gimli thought.

"Here, let me help you," Gimli said. He thought that Aragorn might need some air, as he looked too pale to him.

"All you have to do is put the bandage on…" Aragorn tried to tell him.

"I know, Aragorn, I have seen what you have done…" Gimli cut in.

"But not too tightly master dwarf; I know that you want to help," Aragorn said, and gave him the new bandages. He got up and walked to Haldir so he could talk with him.

"I have no intentions of hurting him," Gimli said, defending himself.

Aragorn continued to walk and tried to ignore what the dwarf had said.

Haldir saw him approach and asked, "How is he?"

Aragorn sighed heavily. He hoped his friend was going to survive.

"Aragorn?" Haldir asked as he noticed the worried look on the man's face.

"Oh… What?" Aragorn said, caught up in his thoughts.

"Is he going to be alright?" Haldir asked again.

Haldir noticed as well how pale Aragorn looked.

"I hope so," Aragorn answered.

"You hope?"

"Haldir…" Aragorn said, and then looked at him before continuing, "He has lost a lot of blood…"

"But that does not mean that you are giving up on him?" Haldir asked.

"No, of course not…"

"Think of it as a second chance," Haldir teased him.

Aragorn looked at him, not knowing how to react to this comment.

"I will make sure that he lives." Aragorn's voice was determined.

"Do not lose hope…" Haldir said and added, "Be there for him when he opens his eyes."

"Thank you," Aragorn said, and made his way back to sit with his friends.

"I will take the first watch," Haldir said.

Aragorn turned back to look at him and nodded in agreement, then continued walking towards Legolas and Gimli.

As he neared them, Aragorn watched what the dwarf was doing. Gimli had replaced the bandages, and Aragorn thought that he had done a good job.

"You have done well," Aragorn mused out loud.

Gimli looked at him and smiled. He said, "I will take that as a compliment, healer."

"A healer and a friend." Aragorn grinned at him.

**_

* * *

_**

In Legolas' deepest mind…

Legolas could hear Namo, the lord of Mandos' Halls, calling to him.

"Why have you done this to yourself?" Namo asked him.

"I failed them…" Legolas said only to be cut off by the lord.

"You failed no one, young prince, you only tried to save their lives," Namo spoke.

"But…" Legolas was not convinced by the lord's words.

"They are worried about you. What does your heart tell you?" Namo asked him before disappearing within the Halls.

'Gimli might kill me if I woke up,' Legolas thought in despair. 'And Aragorn… Aragorn I hope that you can forgive me…"

* * *

"Aragorn?" Gimli asked.

"Yes Gimli?"

"When Legolas wakes up, I do not think that he will want to hear about what he has done…" Gimli spoke quickly.

"Gimli? You are being clever…" Aragorn teased him, and continued, "You will speak first while I…"

"While you do what?" Gimli asked.

"I… I will be there for him when he opens his eyes." Aragorn remembered Haldir's words.

"But he will see me first as I will be speaking to him," Gimli said to him.

"Gimli!" Aragorn yelled. His hands were on Gimli's throat, as if he was ready to strangle him.

"Haldir, help me!" Gimli called.

Haldir came towards them. He started laughing out loud when he saw what was happening.

"What are you laughing about? Come and help me…" Gimli said to him.

Haldir said, still laughing, "Stop fighting like little boys… you will make me cry…" There was, in fact, a tear rolling down his cheek, and he wiped it away, smiling.

"What are you fighting about in the first place?" he asked.

Gimli and Aragorn moved apart and said together, "Legolas, eyes open… see me."

Haldir did not understand what they were trying to say. "One at a time, please," he asked.

"I will speak," Gimli said, and added at once, "That when Legolas opens his eyes he will see me first."

"You mean that he will see _me _not you," Aragorn said.

Haldir felt that they were about to start fighting again.

"Enough!" he shouted at them.

None of them noticed that Legolas was trying to open his eyes.

End of Chapter 9.

R/R


	10. Chapter 10

  

**_Reviews:_**

**Carol**(1): _Thank you sweety for your kind words. Thank you! :-)_

          (2): _Good that he had a good friends, uhh? Good friends to save his life in time._

_Thank you again! :-)_

**Boromir**: _It is not over yet, and thank you! :-)_

**Legolas4me**: _Yes, it was a good idea in time, thank you! :-)_

**Piegon**: _That's my Leggy, thank you! :-)_

**ElvenMaidenHobbitGirl**: _Thank you, do not cry. Me? Killing my Leggy? Enjoy the update!_

_Thank you! :-)_

**ak-stinger**: _I hope so too. Umm... Aragorn is not the only one. Lol! Thank you! :-)_

**Stuntz**: _Thank you! :-)_

**Dark Elf**: _Your wish is my command, enjoy! Thank you! :-)_

_Sorry for the long time, RL. Enjoy!_

Title: The Healer's Choice 10/?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: _Manon & Carol. Thank you!_

Summary: Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way?

Feedback: Feed me…

Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.

Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.

Rate: PG-13

Warning: Evil cliffy, violence/physical torture. The usual stuff…

10.

Aragorn and Gimli seemed to ignore Haldir's words as they continued to fight, and were unaware that Legolas was trying to open his eyes.

Arod walked over and, leaning down, gently nudged Legolas' cheek.

'Where is Gandalf when I need him?' Haldir asked himself. He sighed heavily as he looked at the sky, then he glanced at the elf lying on the ground.

Haldir watched Arod as he continued to nudge Legolas' face, and a small smile crossed his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Gimli asked, and stopped arguing.

Haldir remained silent. 'Arod, you are cleverer than those two,' he thought.

"Haldir?" Aragorn called to him, as he noticed that Haldir had not answered.

Legolas half closed eyes began to open, and he seemed confused. Arod continued to lavish his attention upon the injured elf.

"Ar…" he began to say. His voice was weak, for the neck wound was deep and caused searing pain as tried again to speak.

Aragorn thought that he heard something, and turned to face Gimli.

"Gimli, what was that?" Aragorn asked him, he thought that the dwarf was speaking to him.

"It was not Gimli, my lord," Haldir grinned at him.

"Then who was it?" Aragorn asked and thought, 'Legolas?' and walked over to his friend.

Gimli and Haldir quickly followed him as he approached the Mirkwood prince.

* * *

  

Aragorn moved his hands over his friend's face, looking at him. 'You are awake, _mellonen_.'

Gimli stood behind Aragorn, angered that Aragorn would be the first sight Legolas would see.

"You cheated, I _was_ suppose to speak with him _first_ **not you**!" Gimli groaned at him.

Aragorn glanced at Gimli. He could see the anger and hurt on his face. Tears were brimming in his eyes, but he didn't have time worry about the dwarf. His main concern was his best friend, who needed him more at the moment.

"Ar…" Legolas tried to say, but his words would not come out. He heard too many voices, and it was too loud for him. He closed his eyes, and let the darkness engulf him.

"Yes, it is me Legolas," Aragorn said, and leaned closer to his friend.

"Umm… Aragorn?" Gimli called.

Aragorn turned to the dwarf, and asked, "What is it, Gimli? I am talking to him!" Aragorn explained.

"I do not think it was your name he was trying to say…" Gimli replied.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked, and came closer to the dwarf.

At that point Haldir reached over, laying a hand on both of their shoulders, hoping to calm their torn souls, but it did not appear to be successful.

Aragorn and Gimli stood face to face, their faces twisted in anger.

"He said 'Ar…'" Gimli said.

"So?" Aragorn exclaimed. "He meant me!"

"No, my friend, he might have been trying to speak to Arod, have you thought about that?" Gimli said and watched the horse continue to nudge his master's cheek.

"Then why do not we ask him?" Aragorn said in anger.

'Oh Valar…' Haldir sighed, and asked himself, 'Why have I been left to deal with these two stubborn fools?'

"Yes, let us do that!" Gimli grinned at him back.

"Wait a minute!" Haldir called.

Aragorn and Gimli turned to face Haldir. He stood calmly glaring at the pair.

"What?" they asked.

"What is wrong with you?" Haldir asked them.

Aragorn looked at Gimli; he was fidgeting with his hands, not sure what the elf was trying to say.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.

"This is neither the time nor place to be arguing," Haldir explained, and added as there was no reaction from the man and the dwarf, "Your friend needs to rest, and you are arguing about what? A name?"

Aragorn and Gimli stared at each other, shame replacing the anger, but neither spoke a word.

Haldir looked at them. He could not believe that he was going through this. Shaking his head, he whispered, "Oh Valar… I have no idea how Legolas has suffered the two of you for all this time, why me?"

End of Chapter 10.

R/R


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Forgive me for the long time, as you know, RL is sucks, but I try my best as I so much love to write._

_**Reviews:**_

**Carawen: **_So do I sweety, so do I. Thank you! :-)_

**ak-stinger:** _I don't know what could happen if Haldir might not be there, you know? Lol! I'm glad you love it. Thank you! :-)_

**Gemini969: **_Thank you for your patient and I hope that you love it as well, thank you! :-)_

**Forensic Puppy: **_There it is... thank you! :-)_

**EMHG:** _Poor Leggy... thank you! :-)_

**dawn:** _Sigh for relief. Lol! Thank you for your words, and God bless you, so sweet. Thank you! :-)_

_Enjoy the surprise..._

Title: The Healer's Choice 11/?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon. Thank you!

Summary: Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way?

Feedback: Feed me…

Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.

Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.

Rate: PG-13

Warning: Evil cliffy, violence/physical torture. The usual stuff…

11.

Aragorn and Gimli stared at each other, and then they turned and looked at Legolas who lay on the ground, his eyes closed.

"Forgive me Aragorn, I am not myself lately," Gimli confessed and walked away.

"Wait, Gimli…" Aragorn called and followed the dwarf.

Gimli turned back to Aragorn. "I am sorry too, Gimli. I know you are worried about Legolas, as am I," said Aragorn. Gimli nodded, accepting Aragorn's apology.

Haldir smiled. 'Finally. Now I only hope that Legolas will be awake soon,' he thought.

They all heard a whimpering sound. Gimli glared at Aragorn, waiting for Aragorn to say something. Even though they had apologised to each other, the dwarf was a little tired of Aragorn jumping to conclusions. But the man only looked at Gimli sadly.

"I was not going to say anything, my friend," Aragorn said, guessing what the dwarf was thinking. He added, "I am only going to see how Legolas is doing."

Haldir nodded and stared at the dwarf who groaned and nodded.

Aragorn continued to look at Gimli, and then looked back at Legolas. "Forgive me, both of you… I failed you…" he said, his voice breaking.

Legolas could hear Aragorn's words, and he felt he should say something. He tried to lift his head, but stopped when he felt the pain in his neck. He whimpered again, and the others gathered around him.

Aragorn knelt down beside his friend and gently pushed him back down. "Rest, my friend, you are still in pain. Only with rest can you begin to heal," he said softly.

"…" Legolas opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out.

"I am here, as are Gimli and Haldir…" Aragorn said, gently squeezing Legolas' shoulder. "Go to sleep, mellonen; we will watch over you."

"… I…" Legolas tried once more to say something, but his voice faded away.

"Rest, lad… you need to rest," Gimli said.

Legolas did not have the strength to argue, and he soon fell asleep.

Aragorn, Gimli and Haldir watched silently as Legolas breathed steadily, each of them glad that the elf appeared to be resting peacefully.

End of Chapter 11.

_No, it's not over yet..._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Reviews:_**

**NinielB:**_ I do hope that you holdon something... more angst on the way...  
Thank you! D_

**Sadie:** _Thank you, I'm glad that you love it. Indeed poor Legolas... lol! Thank you! D_

**alibi girl:** _Repair already... Thank you! D_

**horsiegurl:**_ Thank you! D_

_Have you missed me? Please read the warning... lol!_

Title: The Healer's Choice 12?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon

Summary: Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way?

Feedback: Feed me…

Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.

Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.

Rate: PG-13

Warning: Evil cliffy, violence/physical torture. The usual stuff…

12.

Gimli and Haldir watched Legolas as he lay sleeping, while Aragorn brought food that he had found in the woods.

As he gave them the food, he looked at Legolas. His eyes were still closed, his hair covered with dry blood, and the bandage on his neck was dirty.

"Gimli, can you remember the last time when either of us changed the bandage on his neck?" Aragorn asked.

"I do not remember…" Gimli said, looking at Aragorn and shrugging his shoulders. He started to worry, thinking that there was something wrong with Legolas.

"We need to carefully remove the old bandage and replace it with a new one," Aragorn said.

Gimli watched as Aragorn removed the bandage and put it aside. Aragorn put some healing herbs onto the wound before Gimli gave him the clean bandage. Once Aragorn had put the bandage on, he and Gimli just looked at each other.

* * *

Legolas tried to open his eyes. He was in pain from his wounds.

He could feel Aragorn's hands on him, but he barely understood his words. To his ears it was just noise.

Legolas blinked and tried to sit up, but stopped when he felt his friend gently pushing him back down.

"Sleep, my friend… let your body heal…" Aragorn whispered to him.

Too weak to do anything else, Legolas relaxed and allowed his eyes to close. Soon he was asleep again.

* * *

Gimli watched Haldir as the elf walked around the clearing. The elf appeared anxious, and Gimli felt the need to know what it was that was bothering him.

"Haldir?" Gimli called.

Haldir turned towards the dwarf; he did not say anything, but there was a sad smile on his face.

"What is it, mellon?" Gimli asked concerned.

"I need to leave soon," Haldir said. He could feel how his lips trembled, and added, "It is my time; I can feel it on the breeze…"

Gimli stared at him, not believing that Haldir was going to leave them.

"Leave?" Gimli asked, stunned.

Haldir was the one who had given him and Aragorn hope when Legolas became injured, insisting they should not give up. And now Haldir wanted to leave them?

"I am afraid so," Haldir said to him. He understood now why Legolas said the dwarf was a wonderful companion.

"Then you have to stay, please…"Gimli begged, and added, "Please… for Legolas."

Haldir took a deep breath and said, "I will stay until Legolas has recovered more, and then I will leave."

Gimli smiled at the Lórien elf. "Thank you laddie."

Haldir only smiled. There was nothing else to be said.

Aragorn did not hear all of the conversation between Gimli and Haldir, but had heard the word 'leaving'. He approached them, curious. "Who is leaving?" he asked.

"It is certainly not me!" Gimli said at once, glaring at Haldir. The elf merely looked at the sky, trying to avoid looking at Aragorn.

Aragorn stepped closer to the elf and asked, "Haldir?"

Haldir turned his gaze to Aragorn and saw the confused look on his friend's face. But he did not say anything.

Aragorn placed his hands on Haldir's shoulders, still waiting for the elf to reply.

"I will be leaving as soon as Legolas has recovered sufficiently. I must leave soon, my friends, for my time has come," Haldir finally answered.

"Thank you, mellon-nin," Aragorn said, smiling at Haldir. But, like Gimli, he was not happy with the idea that the elf would be leaving them.

* * *

Aragorn watched his friend, Haldir standing next to him.

"He will be fine, my friend," Haldir said, trying to comfort him.

Aragorn just kept watching Legolas. To him it looked as if the elf was not sleeping well. He was mumbling, and his body was trembling.

The man hurried to his side, afraid that something might be happening to his friend. It seemed Legolas was having a nightmare. Then the injured elf began to scream and struggled under Aragorn's hands.

"NO!"

"Kill me instead of them…" he whispered. He seemed to be only half-awake.

"What is he saying?" Gimli asked Aragorn, not understanding what was happening. Like the others, he thought the elf was getting better.

"I do not know, my friend, but I want to find out. I will ask him as soon as he wakes up," Aragorn said worried.

Aragorn and Gimli tried to calm the elf, but he could not be calmed. He continued to moan and struggle.

Haldir did not move; he watched in horror at what was happening. He could feel in his heart that there was something wrong, something that only Legolas could answer.

"Haldir?" Aragorn called to the Lórien elf, his eyes never leaving his friend. Haldir came forward, waiting to hear what Aragorn wanted.

"In the saddlebag of my horse is a small pouch. In it is a dark green herb. It acts as a sedative. I will crush it and hold it to Legolas' nose so he can breathe it in. Hopefully it will calm him down and, with luck, help cease what is disturbing him," Aragorn said.

Haldir did what he was asked and gave Aragorn the herb.

"Hold him tight!" Aragorn ordered. Haldir and Gimli struggled to hold the elf down.

"Hurry Aragorn, he has somehow found renewed strength," Gimli said.

Aragorn quickly crushed the herb and held it under Legolas' nose.

Legolas continued to fight against them as if they were his enemies. Soon the herb began to take effect but, before Legolas fell unconscious, he whispered, "Forgive me Aragorn…"

He lay still, his eyes closed, his breathing shallow. Haldir and Gimli took their hands off him, realizing the herb had worked. They looked at each other, worried.

"What was that all about?" Aragorn asked as he sat next to his friend. His eyes did not leave Legolas' face, wondering what was happening to him.

End of Chapter 12.

R/R


	13. Chapter 13

**_Reviews:_**

**horsiegurl:**_ Yes, it is... lol! I **will try** to update soon... Thank you! D_

**IwishChan:**_ I'm afraid that you'll have to wait... beacuse the story is not over yet...  
Thank you! D_

**Elf771:**_ Thank you. About the respect: well I've been noticed in FOTR EE how Legolas looked on the other elves, this is one hand, in the other hand, I simply made it up. **Blush...**  
Thank you! D_

**Spidergirl130:**_ Thank you! D_

**Kestrel of Valinor:**_ I **will try**... Thank you! D_

**shadowfox8:**_ I hope so too... Thank you! D_

**ElvenMaidenHobbitGirl:**_ I **will try**... Thank you! D_

**darklink231:**_ **Blush**... Thank you! D_

**Dewmeril:**_ I'm glad that you love it... Thank you! D_

_Please read the warning... there is a major cliffy..._

Title: The Healer's Choice 13?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Manon

Summary: Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way?

Feedback: Feed me…

Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.

Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.

Rate: PG-13 Friendship story...

Warning: Evil cliffy, violence/physical torture. The usual stuff…

13.

"Once Legolas starts feeling better, we have to sort things out!" Aragorn exclaimed.

Haldir looked at Aragorn, then at Gimli, and said, "I **do** hope that you are not blaming yourself for what happened to your friend…"

Aragorn swallowed; he did feel guilty, though he did not dare say it in front of the dwarf.

He blamed himself even more when he had heard the words Legolas – his friend – had said.

"Aragorn?" Gimli called to him as he noticed the wary look on the human's face.

Aragorn looked at the dwarf, but kept his mouth shut.

"Aragorn, what is it?" Haldir turned towards Aragorn and noticed the wary look too. He felt that there was something amiss.

Aragorn's eyes were drawn towards Legolas. Then he just let go of his pain and guilt that was in his heart and cried.

He felt responsible for him somehow, wishing that he was not mortal, as Legolas saved his life and Gimli's because of their mortality.

"Cry my friend, release the pain from you," Haldir said softly as he squeezed Aragorn's shoulders.

Aragorn cried and murmured, "You should not have done it, my friend; it is not worth it to sacrifice yourself like this for your friends or for me…"

Gimli heard what Aragorn murmured and turned to Haldir. "He is right; Legolas took too many risks and believed too much in his immorality just to save our lives. It has to stop!"

Haldir sighed. On the one hand he felt they wrong, but on the other, there was some wisdom in what the dwarf said.

"You are right, dear friend, though it also means that Legolas is very loyal to you, as he is ready to sacrifice himself anytime to save your life, time and again…" Haldir was cut off by the dwarf, who seemed pleased with the elf's words.

"I knew it, you agree. You will have to help us to let him know that…" Now it was Haldir's turn to cut off Gimli.

"Wait, master dwarf, I did not finish what I was saying before," Haldir said, his eyes on Legolas. Looking back at Gimli, as he sighed heavily and added, "I do believe that Aragorn is wrong in what he says – can you not hear yourself? Legolas saved you because of your friendship – because you were worth saving!"

Aragorn raised his head as he heard Haldir's words and said, "I am a fool then. I did not think when I said those words; there was no reason to say them. I should be ashamed of myself."

Haldir approached Aragorn and clasped his shoulders, his voice becoming more serious as he said, "King Elessar, you have to stop it right now. Remember you are a king, and no shame or guilt will change what happened." Haldir looked deeply into Aragorn's eyes and added in sharp voice, "Stop blaming yourself, there is no use. It will only hurt both you and Legolas. You are no fool, Aragorn, you are human, and you have feelings."

Gimli moved towards Aragorn and put his hand on Aragorn's arm and said, "He is right, you know; you are human."

"Come, let us sit next to him and watch him," Aragorn suggested and sat down to Legolas.

* * *

_Later that day…_

Legolas' eyes stirred and his body appeared to be trembling, making his companions worry that he might be losing control again.

Legolas mumbled in fear, "No… do not even think of touching them… Aragorn…"

"Legolas?" Aragorn called. The worried tone his voice alerted Gimli and Haldir.

"… Forgive me Aragorn…"

"What is wrong with him?" Gimli asked worriedly.

Aragorn turned his head towards Gimli and said, "I do not know yet…"

"Legolas?" Haldir called.

But there did not seem to be any further movement from the prince, and this made them more worried than they were before.

Legolas' body seemed to be regaining strength, though the color of his skin grew paler, and his eyes remained shut.

"Something is wrong, and I am eager to know what it is, because I cannot stand to see my friend suffer like that," Aragorn said determinedly.

Gimli looked at Haldir as if he wanted to ask the elf for advice. "What should we do, elf?"

"Elf?" Haldir asked him, as he hid his smile.

"Are you not an elf?" Gimli asked and grinned slightly.

"Aye, I am an elf, but do I not have a name, master dwarf?" Haldir grinned at him.

Aragorn had had enough. "Stop that!" he ordered to them.

"Forgive me, my friend, I was not thinking," Haldir said, and Gimli added, "Me neither."

"You seemed to have forgotten Legolas," Aragorn remarked, and turned towards Haldir. "What should we do?"

"Forgive him, Aragorn," Haldir said at once.

"What do you mean?" Gimli asked.

"Let Legolas know that you have forgiven him. Say that to him," Haldir explained.

Aragorn looked at him, his eyes seemed frozen. He did not understand.

"Even in sleep, the elf would know; he _can_ hear you." Haldir spoke to him.

"I should give it a try," Aragorn said, though in his mind he was not sure, not believing that it would help.

Gimli noticed the confused look that was upon Aragorn's face, and grinned, "You better give it a shot…"

Aragorn looked at Gimli, then at Haldir, before looking down at Legolas. "Yes, I should, if I want you back…" he whispered.

Aragorn leant over Legolas, his hands moving the remaining hair from the elf's face, and he whispered in his ears.

"Legolas, mellon-nin, I have already forgiven you. Please come back to us…" Aragorn whispered and his sentence trailed off as tears started to fall.

"… Our friendship, my friend, is the best thing that I have ever had." Aragorn stopped and wiped away his tears, swallowed and added, "You are the only one that I trust; you know my secrets as I know yours…"

Haldir and Gimli looked at each other, a glimmer of tears in their eyes.

Suddenly, without any warning, a strong hand wrapped itself tightly around Aragorn's throat.

Aragorn looked at his friend in shock and disbelief, "Legolas? Let me…"

Aragorn did not even finish his sentence as he lost consciousness, his last look filled with surprise and pain.

End of Chapter 13.

R/R

* * *

_Please don't kill me... Pleading eyes_


	14. Chapter 14

Title: The Healer's Choice 14

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Niroveka

Summary: Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way?

Feedback: Feed me…

Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.

Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.

Rate: PG-13

Warning: Evil cliffy, violence/physical torture. The usual stuff…

14.

Haldir and Gimli stared in shock as they saw Aragorn suffocated by his own friend.

They could not believe what they had just seen, until Aragorn fell unconscious, then they hurried over to him with fear.

"Aragorn?" Haldir called, as he tried to awaken the man from his unconscious state, but with no success.

Gimli's eyes were torn, he did not know who to look at first: Legolas, who lay fragile on the grass, or to whom the elf's eyes gazed...Aragorn, who fell unconscious beside him.

Gimli stared upon them silently, not knowing what to say.

"Gimli!" Haldir called, waking the dwarf from his thoughts. "We need to find shelter soon; I suspect storm is ahead of us…"

Gimli nodded, saying nothing, only staring at the other elf, at Legolas, who in turn continued staring at Aragorn, his eyes wide open. He whispered, "A…Aragorn?"

Legolas tried to move closer to his friend, but was shoved off by Gimli; he seemed to fear for Aragorn's life, and moved to protect him from the elf.

"Gimli?" Legolas asked, as his eyes caught the familiar beard, and tried to speak more clearly, though his mouth grew dry.

Gimli opened his mouth, feeling he needed to admonish his friend, but Haldir stopped him. "Gimli, stop! You will regret your words later, my friend...stop!"

Haldir stroked Legolas' face to comfort him, seeking the right words, knowing that Legolas did not need to know that he had hurt his friend.

Legolas glared at Gimli, then at Haldir. "What happened to Aragorn?"

Gimli could not hold himself. He exploded at Legolas: "What happened? What happened! I'll tell you what happened! You suffocated your friend, that is what happened…!"

Legolas stared deeply at Gimli; he opened his mouth, then spared a look at Aragorn, noticing the pale face, as Aragorn gasped for breath.

He closed his eyes, and turned his face from them, though he did not know what had happened to him to cause him to do such a thing.

Haldir put his hand on Legolas' shoulder, as he tried to comfort him, feeling Legolas' guilt. "Legolas…look at me…"

Legolas did not turn, but quietly cried, not wanting to face anyone; he felt guilty enough for his act.

Thunder was heard, as lightening shown in the sky; soon rain began falling.

"Come, Gimli, help me move Aragorn. Now! Hurry!" Haldir pushed the dwarf.

Gimli spared a look over at Legolas, and then his eyes settled on Haldir.

"Gimli, hurry up!"

Gimli held Aragorn legs, as Haldir held him on the other side; they walked through the forest...leaving Legolas alone as the rain pelted him without mercy.

Lying Aragorn down for a moment, Haldir turned to find shelter. He was back soon, and Gimli helped him to carry Aragorn the rest of the way, into a dry cave.

As Haldir lit a fire, Gimli pull Aragorn closer to it to warm the man, and tried to wake him once more.

Haldir scanned the cave, feeling that something was amiss.

"Gimli, where is Legolas?" he asked.

"Oh! I think we forgot him, alone in the rain…!" Gimli answered, and hurried outside.

Haldir followed after him, but suggested, "Stay with Aragorn, I will bring him."

Gimli nodded and re-entered the cave.

* * *

Haldir hurried, as the rain kept pouring; he feared for his friend, and wished in his heart that nothing would happen to him, although he still remembered the accusation in Gimli's words.

His eyes suddenly discovered Legolas' weapons as they lay there on the ground, yet no one, not even Legolas was there.

The only thing that he found was Legolas' tracks, showing that he had crawled away on the ground.

Haldir realized that Legolas couldn't face the fact that he had tried to kill his best friend.

"Aragorn and Gimli will forgive you, mellon-nin, it just a matter of time…" Haldir whispered, as he began to follow the track.

Wet blood appeared on the tracks; Haldir bent to touch it, as the rain continued hitting him. His mind filled with many ideas, his heart growing more worried for Legolas.

"Legolas?" Haldir called in fear.

Not a sign nor sound came as he continued calling, hoping to find a lead for his friend.

"Legolas?" he called again.

Haldir heard whimpering. He followed the noise, until he saw his friend's legs. He hurried over, fearing that something had happened.

Haldir noticed Legolas's head hidden. "Legolas?"

Legolas turned slowly onto his side as the pain ached through his body, the rain pelting him again and again. Haldir could see the red eyes.

Haldir knelt against his friend, supporting him, letting him know that he was there for him, no matter what had happened before.

His wound had opened again; blood dripped down, and covered the bandage around his neck. Legolas opened his mouth to speak, though he shook with cold.

"Come, my friend," Haldir said before his friend could say a word, "Let me guide you to the shelter, where it's safe. Aragorn can replace you bandage there."

"A…" A whisper was heard from Legolas, fearing the result his action, that could have caused his friend's death.

"Gimli is with him," Haldir assured him.

"A…" Legolas tried again, but Haldir stopped him as he squeezed Legolas' shoulder gently, and said, "He will forgive you. You're friends, your friendship has been bound since you were little."

Legolas opened his eyes wide as he stared at Haldir, though in his heart Legolas prayed to the Valar that his words were true.

Legolas closed his eyes, but then opened them when he heard Haldir's voice, asking him to, for he feared for his condition.

Haldir took Legolas to the shelter.

Legolas did not cease watching Haldir, looking for his friend's reaction to what he had done...it could have changed it all.

Gimli set his eyes with concern over Aragorn who slowly regained consciousness; as he awoke, Aragorn noticed the dwarf staring at him.

Aragorn coughed before he could say anything, then asked, "Gimli, what is wrong?"

"What is wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong…" Gimli started to say, but Haldir stopped him as he noticed the trembling body of Legolas.

"Gimli, that is enough! You will lose a friend that way, and if not one, you might loose two, if you don't watch your words." Haldir glared at him angrily, trying to threaten him with his words.

Aragorn looked around, and noticed Legolas. Aragorn's eyes flew wide open as he noticed the fresh blood that dripped from Legolas' neck; but he was afraid of his friend, as he remembered that Legolas tried to suffocate him.

"Legolas…" he called and moved slowly, as his body was weak from the loss of air his body had suffered.

Aragorn swept his hand over Legolas' hair to remove it from the blood, and then orders came in his mind, in action to save his friend's life...and to find out at once what was going on in Legolas' mind.

"Dry his clothes."

"Boil water."

"New and clean bandages."

Haldir and Gimli worked as Aragorn attended to his friend.

Then Haldir pushed Gimli to tell Aragorn all the details, and Haldir added in the terrible sight of Legolas, crawling away from where they had left him.

Aragorn's concern grew more and more; he knew that Legolas must blame himself for what had happened, and he hoped that Legolas would hear his words and forgive himself.

Aragorn looked at Legolas again, moving his head to the side, but he was fearful of what had happened before, of the words that had left his friend's mouth.

"Aragorn?" Gimli spoke as he noticed Aragorn's concern for Legolas.

"What is it, Gimli?" Aragorn asked, without turning his head away from Legolas.

"Do you think Legolas is blaming us, or blaming himself because of my words?" Gimli seemed to ask in an apologizing tone.

Aragorn turned his head, and answered softly, "I think he is blaming himself, and I think that he hates himself because he almost ended my life."

"This is bad, this is so bad…" Haldir muttered.

"What?" Gimli asked, noticing the other elf.

"Did you forget about _our_ respect, already?" Haldir glanced at him, and then set his eyes on Aragorn.

"He must be thinking that he failed us, that his friendship must be worthless...as he tried to suffocate me." Aragorn worriedly said.

"With all due respect, Master Elf, I _do_ remember. But what are we going to do with the elf? After all, we are all around him, why do you think that he will try to do something foolish?" Gimli asked as he glanced at Haldir with a questioning look.

The rain finally stopped and the light of the moon brightened their shelter a little bit.

Aragorn sighed a little, then said, "I will take the first watch…" but was cut off by Gimli.

"No, my friend, you need to rest; I will take the first watch, and then Haldir, and you for the last. You have been through a lot, and you didn't rest properly," Gimli explained.

With defeat in his eyes, Aragorn laid his head on the tough ground, his eyes staring at Legolas, but soon, he found himself drowning in a world of dreams.

* * *

Leaving the shelter, Gimli walked outside, and gazed at the stars, noticing their beauty. He smiled for the beauty of the night.

Then he hurried back inside, as the others rested. But Legolas was alone.

Legolas was aware of him; his body trembled violently as the words left, the words that he himself did not wish to hear.

"Please…just leave me alone…"

At that point, Gimli hurried to wake the others and told them that Legolas' condition had seemed to grow worse.

Aragorn hurried over to Legolas' side, and touched his forehead. He looked back at them, as worry covered his face. "He has fever; he's hot."

"…Leave me alone…I hurt you enough…"

"What can we do? What can we do?" Gimli asked in panic.

End of Chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Forgive me for the long time... Real Life mainly took me... and here I am._

Title: The Healer's Choice 15

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Niroveka

Summary: Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way?

Feedback: Feed me…

Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.

Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.

Rate: PG-13

Warning: Evil cliffy, violence/physical torture. The usual stuff…

15.

"I need fresh leaves and water from the river, cold if at all possible," Aragorn said in soft and calm voice, the panic and the hysteria not seeming to bother him.

Haldir left them in search for the items the ranger required.

Aragorn glared over the dwarf who walked back and forth, and immediately knew that he blamed himself.

"Gimli!" he spoke, and walked over to the dwarf, stopping him in his endless  
stride. "You have to stop this at once! It is of no use here, while Legolas's  
life is in danger. We cannot continue doing this, blaming each other. For the  
Valar's sake, we have to stop this at once!"

"Forgive me," Gimli apologized. "I am worried for him…" He stared up at Aragorn,  
waiting for his next assignment.

"What?" Aragorn asked curiously, noticing the peculiar look that the dwarf gave  
him.

"What is it you want me to do?" Gimli asked, continuing to look at him.

Aragorn looked at him for a moment, then answered. "I think you should speak with him. Forgive him...might make things better."

Gimli looked up at his friend with a frown. Disbelieving what he heard, he asked, "How can you ignore what he had done to you?"

"I am not ignoring it, Gimli, but I cannot blame him and accuse him in his present state, for I have no idea what is going on in his mind," Aragorn explained.

"But he tried to kill you!" Gimli groaned at him.

"What do you want me to do? Accuse him more? That would kill him!" Aragorn almost attacked him, not believing what Gimli was asking of him.

Haldir stepped inside, at once noticing the tight-faced look on their faces; it was obvious to him that he had stepped into the middle of something sober.

"What... is going on here?" Haldir asked curiously, staring deeply at them.

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Would you like to tell him, Gimli?" Aragorn asked the dwarf.

"No…" Gimli answered, and laid his eyes on Legolas.

"I will find out sooner or later," Haldir hinted to them, but wishing they would give him more details.

There were no movement amongst them, and Haldir sighed, wondering how on Middle-Earth Legolas dealt with his friends.

"Here is what you requested," Haldir said and handed the fresh leaves and water over to Aragorn. "How is he?" There was a worried strain in his voice.

The ranger shook his head. "Not good." He leaned over his friend, and put the fresh leaves on the elf's forehead.

"Why the leaves?" Gimli asked, watching every movement Aragorn made.

"To break the fever," Aragorn answered. He gently stroked his friend's burning cheek; he prayed to see him alive and smiling again, for he missed their friendship dearly.

"And the water? Is it for us, so we can drink?" Gimli asked almost eagerly, as he reached out for the water, his own throat dry.

"No! It is for Legolas; we need to freshen the leaves in cold water every few minutes and replace them on his forehead, to break the fever," Aragorn explained, glaring hard at the dwarf.

"But what about us? I am thirsty!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Haldir came closer to him and added, "Then you should take this bag and fill it with water, so we can all drink of it."

"This is… argh…" Gimli groaned. He grabbed the bag and left them, as anger ate away inside him.

When Gimli had left, Haldir fixed his eyes on Aragorn. "What is wrong with him?"

"It is _a matter_ between him and I, and it shall remain so," Aragorn answered, and said no more.

"'A matter', you say?" Haldir teased him, adding, "Do I know the _matter_, my friend?"

Aragorn nodded in reluctance.

"So _he_ had a name, eh?" a mischievous smile broke on the elf's face.

"Yes, he has…" Aragorn took the bait.

"Why is Gimli angry?" Haldir asked, puzzlement apparent on his face.

"He…" Aragorn started to say, but then closed his mouth.

"He what?" Haldir prodded.

"He is...angry with Legolas," Aragorn answered at last.

"And why is that?" Haldir asked, and then he set his eyes on Legolas.

Aragorn continued watching over his friend, continuing to notice the shallow breaths. "For me...I'm ignoring what Legolas tried, instead of blaming him in the state he is in now…I am worried for him," Aragorn admitted, keeping his eyes on Legolas. He continued. "I know that if I blame him, he will try to end his life again, and I do **not** wish that. I do not want to lose my friend, Haldir, because of his delirious mind... He seemed not to know what he was doing, you know?"

Haldir nodded; he understood.

"I understand now, mellon-nin. Hannon-le for not keeping me in the shadows,"  
Haldir gave him a soft smile.

They suddenly heard a groan outside. Haldir sprinted out of the cave, only to discover Gimli with the bag of water, striding up to the cave.

Haldir chuckled at how the dwarf carried the bag; as Gimli walked, water spilled from the bag in all directions. Haldir peeked his head over the bag, and noticed it was half empty.

"Gimli, where is the rest of the water?" Haldir teased him knowingly.

Gimli gave him a deadly look, and entered in the cave without answering.

'Angry dwarf…' Haldir thought and hurried inside, hoping that Gimli's behavior had changed for the better, for he did not want to be in the area when Legolas awoke.

As Haldir entered, he noticed Gimli staring at Aragorn, avoiding looking at Legolas.

"Gimli," Haldir called suddenly. "Why will you not sit and speak with Legolas? Why do you not tell him your feelings, instead of blaming him?" Haldir urged.

"You told him?" Gimli snapped at Aragorn, glaring at Haldir with deep, cold eyes. "It was a matter between me and Aragorn…"

"Well, my friend," Haldir said, trying to remain calm. "I know _this matter_, and he is not the object, for he also has feelings as you do."

Aragorn rose to his feet. "I thing you should rest," he suggested to the dwarf. "I will wake you in the morning…"

"Fine," Gimli retorted, and tried to find a good spot to rest.

"I think that you **need** to rest too, mellon-nin. I will watch him," Haldir offered, taking position by Legolas' side, not giving Aragorn even the chance to protest.

"Fine…" Aragorn murmured reluctantly, not wishing to leave his friend's side.

End of Chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Forgive me for the long time, hope you love it, and please don't kill me... evil grin... hints for evil cliffy... lol_

Title: The Healer's Choice 16

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Manon

Summary: Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way?

Feedback: Feed me…

Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.

Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.

Rate: PG-13

Warning: Evil cliffy, violence/physical torture. The usual stuff…

16.

_At dawn…_

Haldir continued to change the leaves, and then he stared at Aragorn and Gimli who were resting uncomfortably in the cave. He was certain that something was going on between them, and that it involved the prince.

His gaze went back to Legolas, and he cleaned the elf's face, whispering the question that had been preying on his mind, but knowing he was not going to get an answer: "Why are you kept blaming yourself, mellon-nin?"

He continued to speak words of compassion and understanding, hoping that it would reach into Legolas' subconscious.

"You have wonderful friends who care for you. Do not leave them behind, though right now Gimli is angry, and he is taking his anger out on Aragorn…" Haldir stopped and let out a laugh before continuing, "You are dear to them… and to me, ever since I first saw you in Lothlórien. I can see that you have changed a lot since the quest, and it is a good change, for you have a dwarf for a friend… _cough_… you made us realise that we should be proud of all races, mellon…" Haldir said as he wiped the falling tears from his face.

Haldir swallowed his tears and tried to breathe as calmly as he could. His gaze was totally focused on Legolas, waiting for any change, but nothing seemed to happen.

Haldir heard a groan and looked around, only to see that it was Gimli turning around in his sleep.

The march warden grinned, and then he gazed upon Aragorn. The man was twitching slightly in his sleep, and Haldir thought that Aragorn was having a dream or even a nightmare. He decided to go and wake the man up, feeling that there was no use in Aragorn continuing to try and sleep. Haldir left Legolas' side and walked over to Aragorn, kneeling next to him and shaking him gently.

"Wake…" Haldir called softly.

Aragorn struggled slightly, shoving Haldir's hands off as he murmured in his sleep, "Tired…"

Haldir raised an eyebrow and decided to return to Legolas.

"You will be alright, Legolas…" Haldir said comfortingly as he moved his hand over Legolas' forehead, hoping to feel any change.

But Legolas' forehead was still warm, so Haldir changed the leaves once more before stroking Legolas' face.

He saw Legolas' lips moving, and thought that Legolas was trying to say something, but there was no sound.

Haldir turned his head back to the man and dwarf. Both were sleeping restlessly, but neither woke.

Gimli groaned and mumbled words that even Haldir did not know or understand, while Aragorn was still twitching in his sleep. Haldir hoped that it was no nightmare that Aragorn was having of Legolas strangling him. The march warden hoped that the man would overcome what Legolas had tried to do to him.

Haldir's attention returned to Legolas when he saw the elf toss his head from side to side. He stroked Legolas' hair, whispering, "Fight the demons, mellon-nin, fight them… and then you will see the light." Haldir hoped that Legolas heard him…

* * *

_Deep inside Legolas' mind… _

Legolas muttered to the lord of Mandos' Halls that he could no longer face his best friend as he had tried to strangle him.

Namo could hear the despair in the elf's voice, the pain and the anger, and wished that the elf would stop acting the way he was.

"Please… you must accept me in your Halls… I am better dead than alive… please…" Legolas mumbled, feeling so guilty for even trying to kill his best friend.

"Prince Legolas, I have no idea what I can do with you, but perhaps your grandfather will want to speak with you. Do you want to hear from him?" Namo suggested, for he had faith in the elf, but wished for the elf to believe in himself.

"M… my grandfather… I never saw him; I never had the chance to get to know him…" Legolas mumbled, feeling confused.

'Why did he not let me die?' Legolas muttered.

"Now, act nice, and please stay alive for your friends' sake, and no, I am not accepting you into my Halls, for your time has not yet come." Namo was letting the elf know that he was not giving up on him, but not letting on that Legolas' depressed state was touching him deeply.

Legolas wanted to say something, but Namo disappeared from his sight, and he saw another elf. He was unfamiliar to him, and yet he somehow knew him from tales told by his father.

"Who are you?" Legolas still asked, taking a step back.

"I think you know already who am I," the elf answered and came closer over him, before adding, "I have been called by Namo; do you want to tell me why?"

"I do not know… I asked him to let me die…" Legolas mumbled and turned his head away, not wishing for the other elf to see into his eyes.

"Die? And why would you want that?" Oropher asked as he took another step forward.

Legolas told him what had happened, told him what he had felt when Gimli snapped at him, accusing him of what he did to Aragorn. He looked at the elder, waiting for his reaction, but there was none.

Oropher only nodded, and yet he said nothing.

"I deserve to die," Legolas said as nothing came from the elder, and he took one step backward. "I can see in your eyes your rejection of me, your hate for me, your grandchild."

Oropher came closer to him and took Legolas in his arms, hugging him tightly. He said softly, "No… you do not deserve to die, Legolas-nin, you are only ashamed of the acts that you did unconsciously. I only wish I could take some of your pain…"

"Then take it…" Legolas said, interrupting his grandfather.

Oropher pulled away from Legolas and looked at him, noting the pleading look in Legolas' eyes. He sighed heavily and said, "I do not know how… I did not know before, so how will I know now?"

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked, taking a step back and looking at the elder with a mix of fear and confusion.

"My wife suffered a great deal during the birth of your father. I wanted to help her, to take the pain from her, but I failed to do anything and she died in my arms.

I took care of your father, and he helped me to overcome the grief and pain of losing her. Yet I left him as he reached his majority, for I went to war against Sauron and never came back," Oropher answered in a broken voice, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Legolas walked toward him and reached out with his hand to Oropher, saying quietly, "I did not know…"

"No… you did not know, but now you are the only one that does," Oropher told him, and looked at him. "You need to stay alive. Your friends are worried about you; you need to trust them again, for they are your friends…"

Legolas cut in, snapping, "No… I… I tried to kill him, to strangle him. I almost killed him, so why should I be call 'friend'?"

End of Chapter 16.

* * *

_I am back, with more evil, and yes, the end is now near..._


	17. Chapter 17

Title: The Healer's Choice 17

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta; Dis, Manon

Summary: Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way?

Feedback: Feed me…

Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.

Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.

Rate: PG-13

Warning: Evil cliffy, violence/physical torture. The usual stuff…

17.

_Legolas cut in, snapping, "No… I… I tried to kill him, to strangle him. I almost killed him, so why should I be called 'friend'?"_

"They will call you friend' because friends will always stay with you, through good and bad," Oropher explained, putting his arms around his grandchild and giving him a hug, thinking that he might need it.

Legolas cried as Oropher's hugged him, cried for everything that happened, cried for the loss.

"Now, my child, I ask you to gain strength and please do not think less of yourself, you mean so much to them, and to me too, Greenleaf. I am proud of you ion," Oropher said softly to him, hoping that his words would touch the elf's soul.

"Hannon-le, grandpa…" Legolas thanked him, and then he felt his eyes closing slowly.

The next thing that Legolas felt was a sudden cold breeze and then he opened his eyes.

His sight was blurred and he rubbed his eyes, trying to see. He closed them once, and when he opened them again he saw Haldir staring at him. He could see a look of shock and surprise on Haldir's face.

Legolas opened his mouth, feeling the need to say something, but he felt Haldir's finger on his lips, and could hear Haldir's voice softly telling him, "Shush… rest… we will deal with it later… now rest mellon-nin…"

Haldir stared into his friend's eyes. He could see how the light that was vanished before from his friend's eyes now seemed to be growing and the glow was brighter.

Legolas was going to be all right. Haldir smiled.

Haldir did wonder what would happen later with Gimli and Aragorn.

* * *

**Later on… **

Aragorn and Gimli finally woke from their restless sleep, and moved closer to Haldir who was sitting beside Legolas.

They seemed surprised as they heard Haldir speaking softly and he seemed to be giggling. They came towards the elves, and were caught off guard when they noticed Legolas' eyes were open, and that he was smiling.

"Legolas?" Gimli asked confused, not knowing why his friend was smiling.

Legolas' smile vanished as he remembered Gimli's last words to him, and he asked the dwarf, "Am I still your friend?"

Gimli stared at the elf, and then he stared at Haldir who smiled at him, and then he stared at Aragorn who said and did nothing.

"You are still my friend, Legolas, son of Thranduil," Gimli answered, a gentle smile appearing on his face.

"Hannon-le, mellon-nin," Legolas thanked him, a large smile reappearing on his own.

Aragorn knelt by his friend, and asked too for forgiveness.

"You are not the one who should be asking for forgiveness, mellon-nin. It is I who should be asking you, after all _I_ did to you. Do you forgive me?" Legolas asked his friend.

"I forgive you Legolas, having known you all these years, knowing it was not you who tried to strangle me." Aragorn forgave him, and deep inside he wanted to ask about Legolas' nightmares, but decide to wait until his friend was better.

"Are you hungry, mellon-nin?" Gimli asked him.

Legolas nodded, hearing his stomach growling. He was hungry, and he felt that he had not eaten in ages.

"Haldir, will you hunt for some food for us?" Aragorn asked the elf.

"But we, the elves…." Haldir tried to explain only to be cut off by the dwarf.

"I think Aragorn said something like 'for us', meaning for me and Aragorn, as well as for yourself and Legolas. Now, I suggest you start doing that quickly, seeing that Legolas is finally awake, and seems happy, and I _do_ wish it to last forever."

"I will do my best, but I can do it much faster if you will help me, master dwarf,." Haldir teased him.

"Fine. Aragorn, Legolas, Haldir and I are going to hunt some food," Gimli announced and then left with Haldir, leaving Aragorn and Legolas alone.

Aragorn found himself staring at his friend, yet he did not know what to say to him.

"Legolas, mellon-nin…" Aragorn found himself speaking aloud to him.

Legolas turned his head toward him, and only stared at the king.

"I missed you mellon…" Aragorn could felt hot tears leaving his eyes. Oh how much he had missed his friend, how eager he had been to see him with his eyes open and a smile on his face.

"Do you forgive me?" Legolas asked softly, as he wished to hear those blessed words for his salvation.

"I…. I forgive you mellon, though I wish to know why you did it." Aragorn lowered his head, not wanting Legolas to see the tears falling.

"Please do not cry; you are a king, Elessar." Legolas' soft voice made the king raise his head.

"And you are my best friend Legolas. I feared that I was going to lose you, as you asked me to leave you be. It was hard for me to do it, as part of me is your friend, and the other part is the healer in me…" Aragorn claimed as the tears kept falling down his cheeks.

"I know… and I hope you can forgive me for _all_ the trouble I caused…" Legolas softly asked for forgiveness.

"I forgive you," Elessar said, telling his friend once more, and then repeated his question, "Could you tell me why you did it?"

"When Gimli and Haldir are back, hopefully some time soon, and after I have regained my strength, I will tell you everything that you want to know. Now, how has Gimli been with Haldir? And what is Haldir doing here in the first place?" Legolas asked, grinning at his friend, wanting to know – actually, desperate to know how Haldir coped with them.

"I think, mellon-nin, that you will be surprised to know how we managed to cope, for Haldir has asked himself the same question, and was intending to leave us…" Aragorn grinned back at him.

"Tell me all that has happened," Legolas requested, and Elessar could see the light of life blazing in the elf's eyes.

His friend had returned, and was back to normal.

End of Chapter 17.

* * *

_Here it is... hope you love it, and i do hope you could forgive me for the long time._


	18. Chapter 18

_Forgive me for the late of update, and hope you like the last remains of chapters._

Reply to unsigned review:

**Sara:**_ Thank you for your review, i'm glad to know that you love it. Hannon-le, mellon-nin._

Title: The Healer's Choice 18

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon

Summary: Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way?

Feedback: Feed me…

Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.

Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.

Rate: PG-13

Warning: Evil cliffy, violence/physical torture. The usual stuff…

18.

When Gimli and Haldir finally came back with the food, they heard Legolas' laugh.

"What is so funny?" Gimli groaned.

"Aragorn told me about both of you…" Legolas mumbled as he smiled at the dwarf, then the smile vanished from his face as he turned to glare at Haldir, as he said, "And Haldir…"

Haldir stared amused at Legolas and asked, "What about me?"

"For letting them know about how prideful elves are… and not giving up on **me**… though… I should give them a choice in hurting you a bit…" Legolas grinned at the marchwarden.

"Why did you do that?" Haldir asked as he moved closer to where the elf lay.

"I know that you have always wondered how I get along with these two, and now you had the chance while I was ill…" Legolas grinned at him.

"Aye, and to think what I remarked to you at how you kept the man and the dwarf on your side." Haldir smirked at him.

"I guess we are even, as now you know they are your friends as well as mine," Legolas pointed out to him.

"No we are not," Haldir smirked at him and then he added, "Tell us from the beginning what happened, I bet that they want to know as well as I."

"Well…" Aragorn eagerly said as he watched his friend, waiting for him to spill it out.

"I need your promise first," Legolas started, and then he looked at Aragorn and Gimli, as he continued, "Promise me that you will not hate me for what I did."

Aragorn and Gimli exchanged looks, and then they spoke together, "We promise."

Legolas nodded and then he started to tell, "Saving the lives of you both was a great matter to me, and it was important for me to save your life."

"Is that it? You must have another thing on your mind," Aragorn said to him, and then he continued, "I know you better than that, I know that this is not the only reason. Please, tell me what made you try and take your own life."

Legolas sighed, and with a small smile on his face he said, "Yes, you do know me more than that." Aragorn smiled at him, and waited for more him to say more. Legolas continued, "You are a **king**, and it is _our_ last adventure, and I did not want for you to die because of what I had done, so I needed to choose and, in my opinion, I made the right choice."

Aragorn noticed the look that Legolas gave him. He lowered his head, closed his eyes, and wondered: '_and what about the choice I made? What if I had not followed your last words?_'

Legolas could see the tenseness in his friend's face; he could see the failure in Aragorn's eyes.

Something seemed amiss to him and he began to feel that he was going to lose his friendship with Aragorn.

**-THC-**

Aragorn closed his eyes, taking a moment to think of what Legolas had said, and then he opened his eyes and glanced at him. "I do not hate you because of what you had done; nevertheless, I believe that not only I should thank you for saving our lives."

Aragorn stared at the dwarf who said the same, "You saved our lives and I also would not hate you."

Legolas sighed with relief after hearing what they both said.

There was the sound of coughing coming from behind them.

They all turned to see Haldir staring down at Legolas.

"Haldir, what is wrong?" Gimli asked and then he smirked at him, "Did you swallow something?"

"Nay, master dwarf," Haldir replied. His eyes were still locked on Legolas as he asked, "And what about your life? Did you have a death wish?"

End of Chapter 18.


	19. Chapter 19

**Reply to - **

**Kakashi Kat:** _I tried to send you a reply, but i can't. Your PM is blocked. Glad to know that you enjoy reading the story, and hope that you enjoy reading the last chapter of this story. Thank you for reviewing, I enjoyed reading your reviews. Thank you for sticking reading it. *Hugs & Kisses* Have a great week and keep smiling._

* * *

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be finding in 1st chapter.

Beta: Aranel

* * *

19.

Legolas observed his friends, noticing the sadness and the anxiety that he thought he saw.

"Legolas, we are your friends, you need to remember it," Aragorn reminded him.

"As much as you enjoy risking your own life to save ours, you also needed to remember that _we _need you too as our friend," Gimli added and smiled at his friend.

Legolas nodded, not knowing what to say.

He turned to look at the elf. Haldir kept his silence. Legolas did not flinch. Surely he would have wanted to add a word or two to what Aragorn and Gimli said. But Haldir returned his gaze calmly.

"What is it, Haldir?" Legolas finally asked.

"I have nothing to add; they said everything and you, my friend, need to listen to them," Haldir replied, grinning.

Legolas rolled his eyes, smiling despite himself.

"What are we going to do now?" Gimli asked.

"Going back home or on one last adventure?" Aragorn asked enthusiastically.

"Getting back home so you can fulfill your duty as a king to your people," Legolas replied pointedly.

"Besides I believe that Queen Arwen would quite miss you around," Gimli pointed out and then he added, "I do believe that Faramir would have taken excellent care of your people while we were gone."

"And I should allow Faramir and Eowyn a vacation after all their hard work," Aragorn shared his decision with his friends.

"They certainly could do with one, and you, my friend, should give Faramir some better responsibilities on his return," Legolas suggested.

"That is a very wise idea indeed." Aragorn agreed.

"So, which way would bring us back to Gondor? The shortcut through orc terrain or the usual, safer route?" Gimli asked, a devious smile on his face.

"What say you?" Aragorn replied, smiling back at him.

"I say that we had better take the shortcut. I would love to put my blades to good use," Legolas replied.

"That's decided then. Let's go hunt some orcs," Haldir agreed, following them cheerfully into the forest.

**The End**


End file.
